Two Sides of A Coin
by GuardedCHAOS
Summary: Heads or Tails? Miku has had it up to here with her life up till now and decides to make a drastic change. Luka has to come to terms with the new Miku that she never expected. As the saying goes...love and hate are two sides of the same coin right? Eventual Negitoro, beware the angst and edginess.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! I'm not dead! So, um yeah, this is my first time writing a story of any kind in like forever so yeah. Probably going to be complete and utter shit but why not ya know.**

If you asked her when it started, Miku probably wouldn't have been able to give you a straight answer. But no matter when it started, she knew that she was tired of everyone and how they treated her. ' _Number One Princess in the World?'_ Oh, give her a break. She was tired of being treated like she was some fragile diva, an idol that everyone used as the personification of everything good and pure. She was tired of the twins, Len and Rin Kagamine, and how they acted so annoyingly childish. How they always acted as though she was some sort of mentor to them. She was tired of Meiko, the drunkard who always treated Miku like she was her own daughter. She was tired of Kaito and his inability to choose whether to make advances on her or Meiko. She was tired of Gakupo and his stupid obsession with all things samurai. She was tired of Gumi, with her annoyingly upbeat attitude and those ridiculous goggles she always wore. She was tired of Lily and her inability to grow up and act like a productive member of society. But most importantly of all, she was tired of Luka. Oh ho ho how she was tired of the lovely, gorgeous, mature, calm, collected, cold and heartless bitch. She had long since grown tired of the quickened heartbeat she felt every time she so much as glanced at the gorgeous pinkette. She hated how the woman made her feel. Miku loved the woman with all her heart, yet Luka treated her as nothing more than a friend at best and an annoyance at worst.

What had she done to deserve all of this? Simply because she could sing, she was relegated to a life spent being this perfect idol? No, not anymore. She gripped the side of the sink with one hand, the other grabbing a fist full of her hair, colored the shade of teal she detested most of all. They would all see her for who she truly was, starting now. She gazed into her own eyes, seeing a fire that she thought had long since died out. She gave the reflection in the mirror a crooked, almost hateful, smirk and then she gave it the bird for good measure. Hatsune Miku? She died that night, and from the ashes rose Hagane Miku like a phoenix hell-bent on spreading its wings. Hair that was once a brilliant shade of teal was died a blue so pale it was almost white. The school uniform-like costume was transformed into a spiked, pitch-black costume more befitting a heavy metal song than any pop song. By the time morning came, Hatsune Miku was but a memory that the new Miku was sure would die out quickly. On her way out the door, she made sure to snatch the name tag reading _'Hatsune'_ off of it.

Had they not have paid close attention, the rest of the Vocaloids would not have recognized this girl walking toward them with an almost hateful smirk. "Miku….what happened to you? Did someone pull a prank on you? I promise, we'll get this fix-" Kaito was cut short by the short girl's fist being forcefully slammed into the bridge of his nose. Miku relished the feeling of her fist connecting to the older boy's face. "Who gave you the right to talk to me punk?" She growled, her smirk never fading as the blue-haired boy stared at her in shock. "Miku! What in the world has-" "Can it bitch! No one asked you to speak either," yelled Miku, cutting off Meiko. To say that the Vocaloids were shocked would be an understatement, staring in a mix of astonishment and horror at the scene they were witnessing. They watched as this new person who had taken over their precious Miku's form skulked away with all the ferocity of a lion. No one made a move to stop her as she shouldered her way between Lily and Gakupo. No one could understand what they were witnessing, and they all were too scared to react. All except for one anyhow, who had up until this point remained silent.

Luka grabbed the once teal-haired girl by her arm, pulling her around to face her. She searched through eyes that once were vibrant and full of life but now held nothing but pure anger. "Miku…" she trailed off, not able to find her words. "What's the matter Ice Queen? Cat got your tongue or are you gonna speak? No? Then stop wasting my time," growled Miku, snatching her arm away and continuing to walk away. The pinkette could only gaze at the retreating back of this mysterious new figure.

"Damn her!" yelled Miku, slamming her fist into the wall of her penthouse apartment. The pinkette almost made her break with a simple look. Everything was going so well, and just like that she lost her cool. She calmed herself, looking up and running a hand through her hair. In time, she too would learn to fear the now blue-haired girl. Of all the people, Megurine Luka would come to fear her name more than anyone. She hated the pinkette with all her heart, simply because she could not rid herself of the love she still felt for the woman. After all, reasoned Miku, aren't love and hate two sides of the same coin? It mattered not to the blue-haired girl. This was the beginning of something new for her, and it wouldn't be a temporary image change. No, this was the new Miku. And she would be damned if anyone stood in her way or looked down on her again.

While it seemed they were one million miles apart, just across the hall Luka slumped down onto her bed, deep in thought over the day's events. The night before, everything was the same as it always had been. Everyone got on stage and performed and the crowd loved them. She and Miku had even debuted their new song ' _Magnet'_. And even though she seemed distant, Miku was her normal happy self. But then they saw her this morning and…Luka shuddered at the recollection of memories. That wasn't her Miku, she thought. No, her Miku was kind and caring while that person was cold and calloused. Their eyes didn't even hold the same spark. Luka sighed as she collapsed onto the bed, willing unsuccessfully for her thoughts to quiet down, she tried to dose off. "Fine then Miku…if you want to go down this path, who am I to stop you," murmured the pinkette, ignoring the nagging thoughts in her mind that told her she would never be able to allow it to happen. That wasn't her Miku anymore. The Miku that stole her heart was gone, and she hated this new person. After all, reasoned Luka, aren't love and hate two sides of the same coin?

 **Honestly, I wrote this awhile back and never posted it. I'd like to get a feel on whether or not people feel if I should continue this or just scrap it. That being said, please don't kill me. It will all pan out in the end I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. I hope its an improvement but its still shitty in my opinion but hey, we're all our own worst critic, right?**

Miku woke with a start the next morning, not realizing she had fallen asleep. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stared out over the city skyline that her pent house apartment's view afforded her. The sun was just starting to rise, the birds were chirping, and somewhere the sound of children could be heard. All of it made her stomach churn in disgust. Stretching, she finally got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to get ready. Seeing her reflection in the mirror caused her to smile; not a snarky smirk or hate filled sneer, but a genuine-if sadistic looking-smile. This was how she felt, no more hiding it or trying to pretend that she was someone else. Once she finally finished getting ready, she made her down out the door and towards the elevator. Not paying attention, she nearly walked into a woman who also appeared to be waiting for the elevator. "Hey, watch it!" Miku started to sneer, though her voice caught in her throat when she realized the woman she almost ran into was, in fact, Luka Megurine. "Oh…it's you," stated the pinkette in a rather dull and icy tone. Miku was almost taken aback by her words, since that tone was normally reserved for people who Luka truly detested. 'No matter…two can play that game,' thought Miku, regaining her sneer. "How very perceptive of you! Tell me, oh great Ice Queen, what will your next revelation be?! That the sky is blue?" Miku sneer out, giving an over exaggerated bow in the process.

If the sarcasm surprised Luka, she didn't show it. "I'm not exactly sure what you think you are accomplishing with this…. obvious cry for attention, but I highly suggest you knock it off," stated Luka once the elevator started moving. "Or what?" sneered Miku in return, leaning against the wall of the elevator with her arms crossed. There was silence for a moment before Luka stalked over to stand directly in front the younger girl, barely a few inches separating them. Lifting her hand slowly, she ran a long, pale finger down Miku's jaw till she reached her chin and lifted it so that the girl was looking Luka in her icy blue eyes. Searching the girl's eyes for a few moments, Luka leaned closer to Miku's ear and whispered lowly "Wouldn't you like to know?" Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Luka straightened her posture and turned just as the elevator doors opened with a small chime. As much as she wanted to retort, Miku could do nothing as the pinkette walked away. Slowly, she shakily released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. However, her shock didn't last long as it was soon replaced with anger that boiled and threatened to make her lose her composure.

* * *

As she walked away, Luka couldn't help but smirk to herself. _'The girl isn't as strong as she thinks she is it seems.'_ She thought to herself. Luka saw every emotion as clear as day in the younger girl's eyes; the shock, the fear, the embarrassment, and something else she couldn't quite place. She could practically FEEL the waves of anger rolling off Miku as Luka walked with her back turned to the white-haired girl. It wasn't long before she was seated in the luxurious back seat of a company car that was sent to retrieve her and convey her to the recording studio. Luka didn't consider herself to be one to flaunt her wealth or the perks of being a star, but this was one thing she absolutely refused to give up. Traffic was horrible in the mornings and with her status, walking was completely out of the question. However, there was a time when she didn't have to worry with such matters. Luka used to have an apartment directly next to the company headquarters. But, she had decided to move to her current residence to be next to Miku; after much encouragement and teasing by Lily of course. She smiled sadly to herself remembering all the nights her and the adorable tealette spent hanging out together.

In a way, she almost blamed herself for this whole ordeal. She had seen the signs long ago that Miku wasn't in great shape, but she ignored them in hopes that the poor girl was just going through a hard time. Shaking her head, she tried her best to clear her head of such thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good anymore. After all, that Miku was gone and who knew if she would ever come back. Even still, and despite her best efforts, Luka could feel a single tear run down her face and drop into her lap.

* * *

Miku slumped angrily into her office chair. It had been almost an hour, and yet she was still filled with red-hot rage over the pinkette's actions. Running her arm over the desk, she cleared every piece of paper from its surface and deposited them unceremoniously onto the floor. She felt like screaming and throwing things. _'Get yourself together Miku…you CANNOT let her get to you. There are things that must be done.'_ the white-haired girl thought to herself while taking a deep breath. First things first, she knew she needed help moving forward with her music. And she knew the perfect person to call, but she also knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant. Reaching for the phone on her desk, she dialed a number she had memorized the night before. It rang a few moments before being answered with a bored "Hello?"

"Isn't it like 10 over there? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Miku responded with a snort. "Ha, well look whose calling…what, did you get lonely? Need me to warm your bed again princess?" the voice on the other end drawled out in a mocking tone. "Oh, you would love that wouldn't you? I've already told you that was a one-time thing so go blow it out of your ass, you slimy piece of shit," the whitette responded with venom and a roll of her eyes. Instead of sounding angry or offended, the man on the other end merely laughed. "Ok, ok. So what is it you called for if not that? I'm sure you didn't call just to talk to your old friend from the States who you haven't spoken to in-oh, I don't know what-like a month or two?" came the response as Miku heard the sound of a chair squeaking and the heavy sounds of rubber connecting with wood, more than likely the sound of the man propping his feet up; a habit that seemed to pursue him even to this day. "I need your help. I'm changing my style," began Miku before she was cut off. "Ok, well go find a fucking stylist cause I'm afraid that isn't my department," the man gruffly snorted out. "I meant my music you asshole, maybe if you would shut your mouth and listen for a change you would have heard that!" Miku shouted in response as her patience started to wear thin. "Calm your fucking tits. Ok, so you want to change your style. You DO realize what kind of music my band and I play, correct? This isn't that nice and happy pop music your fans are used to," the man responded skeptically.

Miku turned and stared out the window of her office, looking over the city skyline with an evil smirk. "Oh trust me…I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **WHOO! Second chapter out now. Also, I'm working on a new Whiterose RWBY fic alongside this one! I finally have a workable idea for it and I'm jumping before it alludes me lol. I'm actually gonna have some time to write this week hopefully since I'm done with finals. Though, I do have some work to do and I'm moving out of my dorm PLUS my birthday is this Friday! Finally 20 years old! Enough about that though, there are some reviews I'd like to respond to.**

 _ **Akaku:**_ Thanks for the advice! I have to say though, that's just how I write. I type everything up on my laptop and I'm used to long MLA style paragraphs so trying to do anything else just looks wrong to me at this point lol. I hope this update came out fast enough and that you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review and the support!

 _ **Choco Chip**_ : Thank you! While beautiful wasn't the tone I was going for, I certainly am glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review and supporting the story!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Luka, mind if we chat with you a bit?" came a soft voice from the doorway of the pinkette's office. Luka's head perked up at the sound of the voice, breaking her deep train of thought. In the doorway she found Meiko and Kaito, waiting for permission to enter. She smiled for a moment and beckoned them inside wordlessly. The two sat down in the two chairs seated in front of Luka's desk, before Meiko began to speak after a moment of silence. "So, I'm sure you can guess what we wanted to talk to you about?" the brunette asked, staring the other woman in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can guess. It's about Miku, isn't it?" the pinkette replied, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "That's right. Do you have any clue what's up with her? With that crazy episode this past weekend at the concert?" asked Meiko. "None what-so-ever. Though I had another run-in with her this morning in the elevator of our apartments. By the way, how's your nose doing Kaito?" Luka said, shaking her head and addressing the last part to the blue haired man sitting glumly in the chair next to Meiko.

"It hurts like crazy but I don't think it's broken," Kaito replied, lightly brushing his fingers over the bandages on his face and wincing. "What happened in the elevator?" Meiko asked, returning to the topic at hand. "More of the same, she was sarcastic and rude. Basically just like at the concert," Luka replied, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose while remembering the morning's events, "let's just hope that this all passes soon and everything gets back to normal."

* * *

In Miku's office, the white-haired girl was hard at work on a new song. In a fit of inspiration, she had come up with a song that would perfectly showcase her new personality and style. And with her old asshole of a…friend on the first flight over that he could schedule later today, things were quickly coming together; faster than she had anticipated really.

She had learned not long ago that despite Crypton's best effort, news of her sudden changes had started surfacing, though most people had no idea the true extent. That didn't stop rumors from flying, and some even came close to the truth. Her manager made it clear that he intended to have a meeting with her later on about everything but she politely informed him exactly where he could stick his meeting and what he could do with it once it was there.

She still couldn't get over how liberating all of this felt. As her friend put it, she was "finally coming to terms with the inner demons that were tearing at her insides." Personally she thought he was chocked full of shit to the point of spewing but she didn't deny that he was right in a way. She was finally able to deal with most of the thoughts and feelings within her that drove her crazy and made her stay up at night.

Now if only she could get rid of the thought of a certain person…

* * *

Later that evening there came a knock at Miku's door. "Rude of you not to come pick me up at the airport. I came all the way from America and you left me hanging," came the amused voice of a man dressed in a black jacket, dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and boots. "Oh I'm sure you'll live. You got here awfully quick though, I must admit," Miku replied with a flip of her middle finger. "Eh, what can I say. Old habits die hard I guess. Get the order to roll and I tear out," the man chuckled, sitting down in a chair and propping his feet on the girl's desk.

"Do you fucking mind? Get your dirty ass boots off my fucking desk," Miku growled. "I believe a wise man once said…oh what was it…oh yeah, 'you'll be ai'ight" the man responded, flipping Miku off. "Whatever. So are you ready to help me with this song? I'd like to get it done as soon as possible," the white-haired teen sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let me see what you've gotten so far," the man replied, sliding the papers on the desk towards himself.

 **So yeah, been awhile hasn't it? This chapter is kinda rushed but I did want to push the story ahead a bit. Hopefully it shows that I haven't given up on it yet.**

 _ **Muhammad Avdul:**_ Most of the songs Miku is gonna be singing are my favorite Hagane Miku songs on youtube lol not going into detail as to which ones yet but hopefully that gives you and everyone else an idea of the direction this is gonna go. As for the popularity, it's pretty much the same as in real life with the exception that Miku and Luka are pretty much dead even.

 _ **Guest:**_ Hopefully you're still reading lol but as you can see, I am attempting to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez dude, how long has it been since I've written anything Vocaloid related? I apologize for those who've waited on this story, I kind of forgot I even started on it if I'm being honest. Between my time on the road and everything else in my life, I kinda moved on from Vocaloid a bit I guess. BUT never fear because I am going to TRY and start on this story again. Though admittedly my RWBY stories (especially Of Lug Nuts and Loving Dolts currently till I start back on The Heart of A Rose) will be taking the forefront in my time writing, at least what little of it I have while out on the road.**

* * *

10 long hours in a studio and what felt like a few hundred takes of the same song later, Miku finally felt confident and happy with the recording. To say the techs working the sound board were a little shocked hearing what she was singing would have been an understatement, but that just helped to add to her satisfaction and excitement of what was to come. Of course, her new companion had been quite the help in finding her new sound or at least refining it.

Stepping out of the studio and into the hall, the white-haired girl decided she would head to her office for a bit before going home to answer some emails and unwind after a hard days work. Or at least, that WAS what she was going to do until the universe decided that she needed to be tortured at once more. Said torture came in the form of a pink haired beauty who just seemed to prey upon not only her mind but her whole life in general.

No matter what she tried, Miku always felt the same odd fluttering in her chest and pit in her stomach when she looked at Luka. Didn't matter if she passed her in the hall or she saw a picture online, the same damned feelings brought themselves to bare. Even now, as she affixed a hatred filled sneer on her face and puffed her chest out in a show of confidence and bravado, she could feel it just beneath the surface.

"Ah good, it's you. We need to talk," stated the pinkette, her tone obvious she wasn't making a request. "Ya know, that phrase could ALMOST be considered a catchphrase at this point," laughed Miku, a sound completely void of any friendly humor it had once contained, "We have exactly nothing to talk about. So how about you do us both a favor and just walk away. I have somewhere to be." With that, Miku continued her march down the hall only to have her arm grabbed and her body thrown roughly into the wall beside her.

"Ya know Princess, if you're looking for a repeat performance of the one that blue-haired idiot received, this is EXACTLY how to get it," growled the white-haired girl, clenching her fist and staring into Luka's eyes with as much hatred as she could muster. "Oh please…we both know that you wouldn't assault me. This is exactly what we need to talk about. You need to go and apologize to Kaito. What you did was unnecessary and out of line; you know it just as much as I do," the pink haired woman said, voice even and devoid of any real emotion, though the tone she took once again showed that she was not willing to back down from what she came for.

Miku could do nothing but cackle wildly; the idea was almost absurd to her. Apologize to that idiot? Fat chance of that ever happening. "And, pray tell, WHY would I do something as ridiculous as that? Did ya fall and hit your head on the way to work this morning Ice Queen? Cause it's clear you got some fuckin' screws loose in that empty head of yours if you think that'll ever happen," growled out Miku, inching closer to Luka's face, her sneer turning into nothing more than bared teeth.

"You'll do it because if you don't, then you can consider any sort of past friendship we had gone. I have tried my best to put up with this….act of yours. Even though it is completely stupid and ridiculous, I have tried to ignore it and give you the chance to do what's right, but it has become clear to me that you're past the point of reasoning and rationality," the pinkette began sternly, before sighing and continuing, "So listen to me well Miku….we all care about you, every single one of us. I don't know why you're acting this way or what is going on with you. I am more than willing to listen and help you get passed this if you will stop this stupid charade and come back to reality. Please…please listen to me."

Miku stood still for a moment, head tilted down so that her face was partially obscured from sight. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew this was gonna end up causing some sacrifices, but this was…slightly unexpected. No more Luka…the thought should have filled her with joy, to finally be rid of the beautiful menace that plagued her mind and tortured her thoughts. But it didn't, instead it instilled a sense of empty dread and sadness. Before there was no way she'd have even considered a life without Luka in it. They had been best friends, practically inseparable. When Miku was new and didn't feel like she could continue, it had been Luka to take her under her wing and help her. Now she might have to face the world without that. Could she actually do it? No longer was she so sure. Maybe it would be better to do as the pinkette said….

Looking up, any thought she had of actually conceding broke with the snap of a stick under the weight of a truck. The pinkette didn't just seem sad, she had the NERVE to look as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. The nerve to look like SHE was the one going through some life altering event. What would she know of toughness and sadness? Everything she ever got was handed her way because of her beauty and talent. No…to hell with her ultimatum. She wouldn't be broken so easily.

"Fuck. You." growled Miku, her expression once again turning back to one akin to a cornered predator. Dark blue and red met ice as the two girls stared deadlocked into each other's eyes. The figurative line in the sand had been drawn and crossed. This was a point both knew they could not come back from and yet neither was willing to back down.

"I…I see," Luka muttered, looking down and away. Slowly she withdrew her grip from Miku's body, where her hand had once been still burning from her touch that Miku knew she'd never feel again, at least not willingly. The pinkette turned and slowly made her way down the hall that Miku had just came down. The white-haired girl watched her retreating form disappear before hurriedly marching to her office to be alone.

* * *

Stepping into the studio to have a moment of peace, Luka collapsed onto the couch in the back of the room with her face in her hands. She really hadn't wanted it to come to this. Originally, she had hoped her bluff would be enough; maybe it could shock Miku back to her usual self. Now she realized just how stupid she had been to believe that. The girl was never going to give up to that, all Luka had done was push her farther away. And now the truly was nothing she could do. She had pushed the girl away to the point that their relationship was so broken there was no hope of salvaging it.

Somewhere in her brooding, Luka became aware that she wasn't truly alone. The door that stood between the room containing the sound board and the recording area was open and there was shuffling coming from the recording area. As if answering her unasked question of what was causing the noise, a man stepped out and into her part of the studio holding what appeared to be a water bottle and seemed just as surprised to see Luka as Luka was to see him. "Uhhhh, hi. Sorry, I was just getting ready to head out. Didn't mean to hold you up and if you needed to use the studio," the man said, gesturing to the area behind him.

"No, no. I just…needed somewhere to sit down for a moment," the pinkette replied, not quite telling a lie but not quite being entirely forthcoming. "Ah ok, well sorry to disturb you at any rate. I reckon I'll go on and get out of your hair," the man said, nodding and starting for the door. "Wait, you don't really look all that familiar. Are you new around here?" Luka asked, curious as to just who he was and if she needed to be calling security to escort him out. The man laughed slightly before answering, "You could say something like that. Miku brought me in to assist her in some new projects. Not sure how long it'll last but being that I have some free time currently, I'll be here for the foreseeable future."

"Oh, so you're helping her with this nonsense," Luka muttered, squinting at the man slightly. He was safe from her calling security, but she certainly had some questions for the man. "Nonsense? That what you consider it?" the man chuckled in response, pulling one of the chairs at the sound board over to him and sitting down on it. "Yes. That is EXACTLY what I consider it," the pinkette said, holding firm to the opinion she had set forth.

"Ok, ok. I'll humor you for a second. Why do you consider it nonsense? Because I assure you, that's not how she feels," the man said, a mix between a smirk and a smile on his face before taking a drink from his water. Thinking on his words for a moment, the pinkette formed her response. "It's not Miku. Look at how she's dressed. It isn't like her at all," Luka stated very matter-of-factly. "Isn't it though? Tell me, if it's so unlike her then what IS like her? The pop star she's been her entire career up until now?" the man asked, losing his smile and sitting back.

"Well….yes. That's who she is," Luka said, though not as confidently. The man just shook his head at her slowly. "Tell me…how much do you think you know of Miku? Did you know what she was doing when she came to the states a half a year ago? Because trust me, the Miku I saw there was not the one I'm sure you're used to seeing," the man said very bluntly. Luka opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself. He was right, she didn't know what she had been doing. The whole time they were in America, Miku had been off by herself whenever possible, even disappearing until the early in the morning.

"I guess you're right…" the pinkette conceded, once again dropping her head into her hands. "You know, I see why she's so upset with you," the man stated, face and tone neutral. "Excuse me?" Luka asked, head shooting up and casting a glare at the man. "I can see why she's upset with you. You act as if this is hard on you and like she is doing it all for attention. You haven't stopped to consider just how deeply this runs for Miku have you? Why she's chosen the route she did. It all has reason to her and it all has meaning," the man said, standing up and walking towards the door. Stopping with his hand on the handle, he turned back to face Luka with his expression softening just a bit.

"Slow down and observe for a bit. This train has left the station and there's nothing that's gonna stop it. You can either be there to show support, or you can watch from the platform as it trails into the distance. I heard what went down in the hall, you both got kinda loud. Shutting Miku out wasn't the right thing to do but it's done and I doubt there's any going back and I'm almost certain you'll be regretting it later. But if you actually try to understand what she's going through maybe then, and only then, will you be able to truly understand Miku. It's been nice talking to you Ms. Megurine, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again at some point," the man said, ending his monoluege with a nod and stepping out the door without giving her any room for a response.

Understand what she's going through huh? There was some wisdom in the strange man's words Luka supposed.

Would it even do her any good to try though?


End file.
